Sweet Johnson
Sean "Sweet" Johnson (1969 - ?) es un personaje de la saga GTA que aparece en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, líder y fundador de la pandilla Families de Los Santos y hermano mayor de CJ, Brian Johnson y Kendl e hijo de Beverly Johnson En su vida ha sufrido varias muertes de sus miembros de la banda y familiares como su madre Beverly Johnson o su hermano menor; Brian Johnson. A Sweet las tres cosas que más le preocupan son su familia, su barrio y su banda. A pesar de su ingeniudad, Sweet resulta ser un líder muy capaz, volviendo a levantar a su banda en varias ocasiones y enfrentando los problemas. Lo investigan por asesinato, pertenencia de armas robadas, robo de coches y otras cosas por el estilo. Se considera un líder de su comunidad. De hecho cree que las bandas son una buena influencia. Historia Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Introduction thumb|right|200px|''Sweet'' y [[Big Smoke conversando en Grove Street.]] Conversación con Smoke Sweet y Big Smoke se encuentran en Grove Street jugando a los dados con otros dos miembros de la bandas, Smoke intenta convencer a Sweet para traficar con drogas como los Ballas, alegando que estos se hacen cada vez más fuertes mientras que ellos se debilitan y pierden influencia, Sweet no acepta. Tras una interrupción de OG Loc, Smoke intenta convencer de nuevo a Sweet, otra vez sin éxito. Terminan hablando de CJ. Muerte de Beverly Tras haberse efectuado un Drive-By sobre la casa de los Johnson, Sweet acude rápidamente al lugar para comprobar que su madre este bien, pero no lo está, ha muerto, poco tiempo después llega su hermana Kendl, después de tranquilizarla, Sweet llama a su hermano CJ para informarle de lo ocurrido. San Andreas, 1992 Llegada a Los Santos [[Archivo:Artwork Sweet Ryder.jpg|thumb|right|200px|Artwork de Sweet y Ryder.]] Sweet llama a Carl Johnson, para avisarle de la muerte de su madre, por lo que éste decide volver a Los Santos. Sweet y Carl se encuentran en el cementerio de Los Santos, donde la habían enterrado, Sweet y CJ entablan una discusión debido a la marcha de éste último cinco años atrás, por lo que Kendl decide marcharse con su novio César Vialpando, Sweet no esta dispuesto a consentirselo, ya que no quiere que su hermana salga con un, según sus propias palabras: "Uno de esos chicanos tirados". Kendl se marcha igualmente, y Sweet le explica a CJ como han cambiado las cosas y como está de debilitada la banda. Ryder, Sweet, Big Smoke y CJ salen del cementerio cuando unos Ballas aparecen en un coche y destruyen el Perennial de Smoke; Ryder, CJ, Smoke y él escapan en unas BMX para volver a Grove Street. Tras esto cada uno se va a su casa, después, CJ se dirige a casa de Ryder cuando Sweet lo llama al móvil, le explica que los Families ya no son lo que eran, sus tres facciones están enfrentadas y como renuncian al tráfico de drogas, los Ballas los tienen dominados vendiendoles crack y se han hecho con el control. Después de realizar una misión con Ryder, CJ vuelve a la casa de Sweet para ver que está pasando, Sweet lo lleva a marcar territorio mediante graffitis a Idlewood, barrio que les pertenecía pero perdieron frente a los Ballas, también pintan un par de ellos en territorio Ballas. En la siguiente misión Sweet envía a CJ acabar con los camellos que venden en el barrio. Después de eso se van al Cluckin' Bell de Willowfield para coger comida en el "Drive-Thru", en el camino CJ intenta saber lo que pasó con su madre detalladamente, pero Sweet no lo dice ya que aún se encuentra abatido, al salir del restaurante, ven a un coche con Ballas rondándoles y van tras él, acaban eliminando a los Ballas antes de que lleguen al barrio. Rehaciendo el Grove thumb|Sweet en el [[Los Sepulcros|cementerio, se puede ver a CJ atrás.]] Al día siguiente CJ intenta llevarlos a ver a Emmet pero Sweet no va y Ryder tampoco, solo aparece Big Smoke y los dos van para coger armas y fortalecer a Grove Street. Con las armas, CJ, Ryder, Smoke y Sweet se van a Jefferson a atacar a los Ballas mediante Drive-By y eliminan a muchos de ellos, y teniendo que huír, posteriormente, de la policía. Otro día, Sweet se mete en un gran lío saliendo con una chica de los Seville Boulevard Families, ya que a ellos no les gusta nada eso. Sweet se encuentra en un edificio con su chica tras una pared protegiéndose y eliminando a enemigos. Llama a CJ y éste va corriendo a ayudarle, elimina a todos, luego al escapar les empiezan a perseguir dos coches de los enemigos mientras vuelven al barrio. En otra misión CJ entra a la casa y verá a Sweet y a Kendl discutiendo sobre el novio de Kendl: César Vialpando. Kendl sale para verle y Sweet envía a CJ a una competición Lowrider, donde Kendl fue, para vigilar que no le pase nada. Sweet se ha enterado que hay un traidor entre las filas de los Grove Street Families, como sabía que le habían descubierto, se había efugiado en Glen Park con los Ballas, por esa razón envía a CJ para eliminarlo. Tras esto, Sweet le comentará a CJ que uno de los Ballas que mató el otro día (refiriéndose a la guerra de bandas de Glen Park); Little Weasel, lo van a enterrar, y Kane, un miembro importante de los Ballas, va a estar allí y es una oportunidad perfecta par acabar con él. CJ, Sweet y algunos más de la banda, se dirigen allí y entran saltando el muro, llega Kane y la banda se desplaza matando a todos los Ballas que había por allí, CJ elimina a Kane y Sweet se dirige a un Admiral de los Ballas con CJ, para huir rápidamente a Grove Street. La reunión y el Desastre Después de esto los Families van a celebrar una gran reunión para poner fin a la violencia entre sus tres facciones, Sweet representará a los Grove Street Families ya que es uno de los jefes, CJ, Smoke y Ryder acompañan a Sweet a la reunión. Sweet entra al Motel Jefferson (el punto del encuentro) y repentinamente llegan muchos policías del LSPD y les hacen una redada. Ryder y Smoke huyen pero CJ entra al motel para rescatar a su hermano. Por los pasilos del motel hay muchos guardias que CJ va eliminando uno por uno, hasta llegar a Sweet. Los dos hermanos Johnson se van al tejado del motel para huir por detrás, pero llega un Police Maverick para eliminarlos. Se deshacen del helicóptero y se van a la salida. Allí es cuando llegan Big Smoke y Ryder para sacarlos, pero muchos coches del LSPD les siguen. Por el camino todos ellos van eliminando a policías, hasta que el AK-47 que le da Ryder a CJ se encasquilla y Smoke entra en una callejuela. Un Police Maverick vuela muy bajo cerca del coche y le avería los frenos, Smoke acelera y el Greenwood de Sweet atraviesa un cartel publicitario que había por allí y cae en la autopista sobre un camión cisterna que transportaba gasolina, explotando los dos. Pero no murieron los cuatro amigos, saltaron en cuanto el coche tocó el cartel y salvaron sus vidas, se separan para despistar al LSPD. El gran día de destrozar a los Ballas llegó, van a reunirse bajo cruce de Mulholland para acabar con ellos. CJ se dispone a ayudar pero antes lo llama César y dice que es muy urgente y que le espara cerca de Unity Station. Al llegar y montar en el coche, ve a Big Smoke y Ryder sacando un Sabre Verde de un garaje, junto con Tenpenny, Pulaski y unos Ballas. CJ se queda arrasado, hasta que se acuerda de Sweet: La guerra es una gran trampa. CJ corre todo lo que puede para llegar al Cruce de Mulholland y al llegar encuentra a una gran batalla y a su hermano muy herido. Sweet queda en el suelo y CJ, lleno de furia, elimina a todos los Ballas, pero llega el LSPD y encarcelan a Sweet, pero CJ no va encarcelado. El Final 200px|thumb|Sweet BETA. El C.R.A.S.H. lleva a CJ a Angel Pine, en el campo de San Andreas, y a Sweet lo llevan al hospital de la cárcel por heridas de bala. A lo largo de todo el viaje de CJ por San Andreas Sweet está en la cárcel, y esa es de las peores épocas de su vida. Tras muchos meses, CJ vuelve a Los Santos con César Vialpando, Kendl Johnson y Madd Dogg para recuperar la mansión de éste último que fue confiscada por Big Poppa, gracias a la ayuda de algunos miembros de la triada logra hacerlo. Tras esto Mike Toreno, un agente del gobierno para el que CJ trabajo alo largo de su aventura por San Andreas, libera a Sweet de la cárcel en agradecimiento a los servicios prestados, CJ va a buscarlo. Carl trata de convencer a Sweet de que no vuelva al barrio, pero él es terco y no lo escucha. Los hermanos, vuelven al barrio, y echan a todos los yonquis, camellos y Ballas que se encontaban allí. Sweet y CJ se disponen a acabar con B-Dup, un ex-miembro de la banda que la había dejado para vender droga, pero descubren que ya no vive en Ganton sino en Glen Park, territorio Ballas, pero como están cansados de él deciden igualmente. Los hermanos se dirigen a Glen Park y, tras una guerra de bandas, acaban con B-Dup, quien les informa que es Big Smoke quien está detrás de toda la operación de droga, pero que solo sus lugartenientes saben donde está. Tras esto Sweet comiena a reorganizar la banda, conquistando, junto a CJ, los territorios perdidos en Idlewood. Sweet contacta con CJ para comentarle que sabe como podrían localizar a Smoke, pero que mientras su reputación no sea mayor que la de los Ballas, nos dirán nada, por lo que le sugiere a CJ que deben aplastar a los Ballas para aumentar su zona de influencia en la ciudad. Una vez la banda comienza a ganar frente a los Ballas, Los Santos Vagos, asustados, le informan a Sweet sobre el paradero de Smoke. Smoke se encuenta en su palacio del crack en East Los Santos, CJ entra solo en el edificio y mata a Big Smoke, pero Tenpenny hace su aparición e incendia el edificio, obligando a CJ a escapar rápidamente. Una vez fuera, CJ observa como su hermano, en el empeño de que Tenpenny no escapara, se agarrado a la escalera delthumb|250px|Sweet en [[End of the Line.]] coche de bomberos en el que Tenpenny huía, sigue agarrado hasta que CJ posiciona el coche detrás del camión de bomberos y rescata a su hermano. Aquí Sweet se pone a conducir y CJ a disparar a los coches del LSPD y de los enemigos. Finalmente, Tenpenny pierde el control del coche de bomberos cerca del puente rompible y cae puente abajo a Grove Street, muriendo segundos después. CJ, Sweet, Kendl, César y algunos más aparecen reunidos tras todo esto en la casa de los Johnson. thumb|left|300px|Comparación entre Sweet y Ice Cube. Easter Egg Sweet es una parodia de O'Shea Jackson (Ice Cube): estos tienen una cara asemejante y unos rasgos parecidos, la barba de ambos se asemejan y ambos estuvieron en la cárcel. Aparte de eso, Ice viste de negro y Sweet de verde, aunque en la versión Beta Sweet viste colores oscuros. Los dos nacieron en Los Santos, San Andreas (Los Angeles, California). También parecen ser un poco racistas, en las canciones de Ice vemos que tienen temas raciales y Sweet tiende a llamar a mexicanos ``cholos´´. Además que ambos son miembros originales parte de una pandilla callejera de L.A Curiosidades *Ice Cube, quien fue usado como inspiración para el personaje de Sweet tuvo problemas y después amistad con Eazy-E contrario a lo sucedido entre Sweet y Ryder. *En varios Pisos francos de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas se puede encontrar cuadros de Sweet en su versión BETA junto con otro peatón además de algunos otros como lugares de interés. *Su nombre en español es traducido por Dulce, esto es una antítesis, ya que Sweet no tiene muchos sentimientos ni expresiones 'dulces', es más, incluso siempre anda algo amargado y casi nunca se le ve sonreír. *Estando en una mision en el tiempo en el que manejas a CJ ponés repeticion se lo vera con el skin de un peaton. Los mismo sucede con todos los personajes de skin único de esta entrega. *En la foto de comparacion Ice Cube tiene una gorra con las letras LA "Los Angeles" y Sweet tiene la gorra que tiene las letras LS "Los Santos" *Antes del juego. Cuando Sweet cuenta historias de la banda con Big Smoke, Sweet suele decir que tambien tenia otro hermano, ademas de Brian. Misiones en las que aparece *Sweet & Kendl *Tagging up Turf *Cleaning the Hood *Drive-Thru *Nines and AK's *Drive-By *Sweet's Girl *Cesar Vialpando *OG Loc *House Party *Doberman *Los Sepulcros *Reuniting the Families *The Green Sabre *Customs Fast Track *Interdiction *Learning to Fly *Home Coming *Beat Down on B-Dup *Riot *Los Desperados *End of the Line __NOWYSIWYG__ de:Sean Johnson en:Sweet fr:Sean Johnson nl:Sean Johnson Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Families Categoría:Líderes de bandas Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Artículo destacado